Trading Places
by writting is love
Summary: *RUMORED SPOILERS FOR FUTURE EP* When Mr. Shue gives an assignment making Rachel as Santana and Quinn as Brittany. Will this help Q admit her feelings for Rach, while playing Brittana? Or will Rachel even know it's really Quinn and Q acting as Brittany?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE SPOILERS! (Even though they are rumored!)**

**"Trading Places" Chapter one **

Mr Shue walked in quickly dropping his satchel on the chair. "Okay guys recently there have been a lot of you thinking you have it worse than the other. I myself have been doing that often aswell. So as an assignment all of you will swap lives with your fellow team mates. I feel that all of us will understand the other even more."

"Wait Mr Shue you mean the we'll have to act, and dress as that person?" Finn asked still not fully grasping the concept.

"Yes, Finn that's exactly what you all are going to do. Starting with you. You will act as Kurt."

"What!" Finn yelped as Puck busted out laughing.

"Puck you'll be Blaine." Mr Shue smiled quickly shutting the brute up. "Kurt, you'll be Sam, and Blaine you will be..." Mr Shue began scanning the rows. "Joe. Joe you will be...Artie."

"Uh, Mr Shue?"

"Yes, Blaine?"

"I don't have to grow dreads, right?"

Joe nodded asking "And I don't have to cut my dreads, right?"

"Blaine, you can get a wig. Joe, no you don't have too." Mr Shue said writing the names on the board. "Okay, back on track! Artie, you will be Finn. Mercedes, you will be Tina. Tina you will be Rachel." Tina grimaced thinking about the argyle and knee highs. "Rachel, you will be Santana." Rachel's eyes widened looking at Schuester as if he went crazy.

"Wait, wait, wait, hold up. You're saying Yentl here..." Santana pointed at Rachel. "Is gonna be me? Ha! Not gonna happen!"

"It will, and you will be Mercedes." Mr Shue said sternly.

"Now I gotta be weezy?" Santana howled laughing.

Mercedes twisted around in her chair. "Girl, you better watch it."

Mr Shue continued. "Quinn, you will be Brittany, and Brittany you will be Quinn."

"Wait, Mr Shue, I don't see why can't just be ourselves. I mean we are the hottest people in here. Sorry Q, but it's true." Brittany said looking down at her friend meanwhile Rachel looked appalled. "Besides we have to stay in our uniforms at all times, and Quinn's in a wheelchair."

Rachel could tell Quinn was getting hurt by the way her eyes teared up. "Hey, that was completely uncalled for Brittany! Quinn, is the prettiest girl I've ever met, and it doesn't matter if she's in a chair or not because anything you can do she can do it too!"

"Whoa, calm down Streisand! Do not insult Brittany!" Santana snapped.

"Stop being so mean to her Santana! She has a name, use it!" Quinn snapped defending Rachel.

"You mean the ones you came up with?" Santana snarled.

Quinn was about to open her mouth when Mr Shue interrupted. "Guys! Stop fighting! Brittany, Rachel is right! That was very rude. I don't care if you're in the cheerios or not _you will_ dress, and act as Quinn does. Guys, this is not an option you will do it. I've already spoken to all of your parents, and they agree with me. So after I'm done assigning you will each find the ones you are to be, and learn from them."

A series of groans started as Mr Shue continued. "Most of you in here are couples. You will perform a duet with that person. And if the person you will act as is single then a solo. Sam you will be Mike, and he will be you. As for you Rory, you will be Puck."

"Mr Shue?" Sugar raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"Who will I be?"

"Well, I knew that there would only be one left, and well-"

"You mean I'm the best so I don't have to be anybody?" Sugar grinned.

"...Yes, exactly."

"Who will you be Mr Shue?" Sam asked.

"Me, and I will be...Will Schuester. That's a line I never thought I would say." Sue said walking in. "Now mouth breathers, I suggest you schedule a meeting with the person you are suppose to be, and leave. Because if you are not that person by tomorrow then I will make your life miserable."

Santana and Brittany stood and walked down towards Rachel and Quinn. "Alright, look Berry if you're gonna be me then I have to teach you how." Santana said before walking off to talk to Mercedes. "Hey, Weezy..."

"Yeah, Q, I'm sorry about before...But Santana is right let's all go to Breadstix and talk there? Kay?" Brittany smiled before walking towards Santana taking her hand and walking out the door.

"Hey, Rachel." Tina smiled "When do you wanna meet?"

"Can you come to my house tonight at eight?"

"Sure." Tina smiled before walking off.

Rachel turned toward Quinn once Tina walked away. "Thank you." Quinn said softly rubbing her hand against her dress on her thighs.

"What for?" Rachel asked confused.

Quinn smiled shaking her head as she smoothed out the wrinkles of her dress once more. "For defending me."

"I meant what I said, I've said before and I'll say it again. You are beautiful, one of the prettiest girls I've ever met, but you're a lot more than that. You're strong. So strong, I mean for some reason the universe never wants you to be happy, but you get right back up. And smart, you're in Yale now." Rachel grinned poking Quinn's shoulder. "You have come so far, I mean look at us. Just last year you told me every time, I opened my mouth you wanted to punch me. You just defended me like five minutes ago."

"I am so, so, sorry, Rachel." Quinn frowned

"It's in the past, Quinn." Rachel smiled. "Do you want a ride to Breadstix?"

"Please?" Quinn smiled back.

As soon as they got to Rachel's car, the young starlet opened the passenger side door. Before looking down at Quinn and saying "I'm gonna pick you up now."

"Rachel, really you don't have to do that. I can do it besides I'm too heavy, I might break you."

"Nonsense, I'll get you." With that Rachel carefully scooped Quinn up and gently placed her on the seat.

After Rachel placed Quinn's chair in the trunk, and got in the car. Quinn was still speechless. "How can someone so little be so strong?"

"You'd be surprised." Rachel smirked before driving off.


	2. Chapter 2

"**Trading Places" Chapter Two **

As soon as Rachel, parked her car she jumped out quickly grabbing Quinn's chair in the trunk to set it up by the passenger side door. "I'm picking you up now." Rachel, said ignoring Quinn's protests and setting her on her chair.

"Okay you two sit." Santana demanded. "See that there, Berry? I don't ask, I tell. Now you two better listen up being us-" Santana gestured to herself and Brittany. "Isn't easy."

"Neither is being us Santana, that's the whole point of this assignment." Quinn spoke raising her infamous eyebrow.

"Quinn, you're totally easy. Watch-" Brittany pinched her nose and raised her eyebrow. "I'm Quinn Fabray, future Prom Queen, HBIC, soon to be Yale student. Apart of the unholy trinity, and stuck in the closet."

Quinn glared she was so angry, but instead of snapping she started to have a blank expression. "I'm Brittany S. Pierce, not Britney Spears. I'm better than her. My cat Lord Tubbington is addicted to drugs, I still believe in Santa, and I'm in love with Satan."

"Quinn, that was mean Lord Tubbington is trying to stop. It's a disease, Quinn."

Quinn, rolled her eyes saying "I'm going to the bathroom."

"Oooh, I'll go with you." Brittany, beamed standing up.

As both girls watched the blondes walk away Santana spoke out. "Berry, number one rule you must never forget." Rachel turned to face the other brunette. "Brittany, isn't dumb. She's smart, she just doesn't think like we do. Remember though she is always right."

Rachel, nodded seeing how much Santana loved Brittany. In that moment Rachel wondered about Finn, and what he could possibly be doing right now. They both didn't even say goodbye to one another after they were dismissed.

Meanwhile across town Blaine and Kurt were getting headaches listening to Puck and Finn complain.

"Dude, seriously, I can't wear this it messes with my badassness." Puck, whispered through the dressing door to Blaine.

Blaine, sighed turning towards his boyfriend. "How is going on your side?"

Kurt looked over pointing towards the door telling him silently to listen for himself.

"Kurt, can't you get me something a little less tight."

"It's the only outfit they had in your size, Finn. You are too tall." Kurt, sighed rubbing his temple. "Both of you step out now." Kurt said sitting by Blaine.

Both boys stepped out of the closet looking down. Finn, in white _Doc Martens _wearing in his words a _Sherlock Holmes_ cape. Along with skinny jeans. Kurt, held his laugh in along with his boyfriend. At the look of Puck, in a black wig, with red dockers, dark blue _Sparies_, a white collar shirt under a red, white, and blue sweater vest. Complete with a blue bow tie.

"I look like Sherlock Holmes." Finn mumbled.

"I want to punch myself in the face." Puck whispered.

"I think you guys look great. Now it's time for Kurt, and I have to meet Joe and Sam at some Earth store." Blaine said standing up.

"Finn, you have to go and meet Artie, and Puck you have to meet Rory. Who both are waiting for you two as well." Kurt smiled. "Oh and don't forget to pay. And for the love of Gaga do not take off your tags." With that Kurt and Blaine took each others hands, but Blaine spoke before leaving. "Don't forget you're us now so you'll have to act as a couple. Remember you're in love."

After a while Puck and Finn looked at each other. "Dude, we look ridiculous." Puck grumbled.

"If Mr Shue says we need to walk in someone else's shoes then we need too. Come on we have to pay then meet Artie, and Sam." Finn sighed.

* * *

"So Mr Evans where too first?" Kurt smiled.

"Well Joe, and I both shop Urban Outfitters so I figured we could all go there together." Sam smiled.

"Yes!" Kurt squealed running into the store.

"Now Kurt, remember I have to dress you since it has to be something I'd wear." Sam grinned dragging Kurt over to the racks. Picking out Kurt's sizes in a jean jacket, a few t-shirts along with a couple of flannel, and straight jeans.

"I just realized Mr shue told me and Mike to be you!" Kurt gasped.

Sam laughed. "Caught that huh? Yeah, we know, but we figured he would just be Rory."

Kurt, knew he was getting off easy with Sam he was the only guy who dressed nice and normal.

* * *

Blaine watched as Joe handed him a pair of acid washed skinny jeans, a tribal cardigan, and a gray shirt. Blaine, cringed as Joe handed him a pair as what could be described as Jesus sandals. "I like my feet to be super comfortable so these are like perfect." Joe smiled.

Blaine, nodded smiling. "Great."

"Yeah, come on lets go pay then find a wig and a fake nose ring."

* * *

Artie sat in his chair as Finn's mom (who he called down) dropped a couple of puffy vests on his lap, as well as polos, and fleece jackets. "Thank you Mrs Hummel." Artie said awkwardly.

"You're welcome sweetie!" Mrs Hummel smiled before leaving.

"Thanks again mom." Finn beamed.

* * *

"Alright look Irish dude. I'm a badass. So I dress like one...Well not right now, but I do!"

"My names Rory."

"I still have no idea what you are saying." Puck sighed before walking off towards the _Levi's_ store. Rory, ran after him.

"Here." Puck grumbled handing the Irish boy a couple of jeans, as well as a jean jacket, and a few t-shirts. "At least you're wearing one thing right." Puck sighed looking down at Rory's converse.

* * *

Before Brittany and Quinn left the bathroom Brittany stopped Quinn. "Look Q, the one thing you need to know about Santana, is that she's still not comfortable being out yet, so I make all the moves. Well most of them." Brittany giggled. "Words I always say are short and cute. Because santana loves it. LIke sweet lady kisses, or little known facts. Like how a the Bill of rights is a ducks right to talk about whatever he wants. Now you." Brittany smiled.

"I love baby doll dresses, the cheerios, and singing." Quinn spoke out softly remembering the old her. The one who loved dresses.

"Don't forget Rachel." Brittany grinned swaying side to side like a little girl.

"What do you mean?" Quinn raised her brow.

"Quinn, you've liked Rachel since like forever. It's okay though you weren't ready before like Santana, but now you are. The good thing is Santana and I spend every night together, so now you and Rachel have too." Brittany beamed opening the door.

"So Berry, remember the only straight you are now is straight up bitch now." Santana stated before taking a bite from her bread stick. "After this I seriously need to take you to the mall."

"Oh my gosh, I love shopping!" Brittany squealed.

"Wait...Us trading places doesn't that mean we have to..."

Santana's eyebrows shot up. "You two have to wear the cheerios uniforms! That's okay I'll let you borrow some of my clothes for after school, and Brittany and Quinn can do the same. Right Q?"

Quinn gulped down her sadness and nodded. The only one who noticed was Rachel, so she moved the conversation.

"Santana, shouldn't you go shopping with Mercedes?" Rachel asked softly.

"Please I already know how Aretha dresses. Besides I think she's with Tina."

"Oh..."

* * *

"Hey..." Rachel said taking Quinn's hand. "What happened in there? And don't tell me it's nothing cause I know it is something."

"It's just...I haven't shown my legs off, and I really don't want too." Quinn sniffled.

"But you're wearing a dress now?" Rachel chuckled.

"It's a long one." Quinn mumbled softly.

Rachel, felt like an idiot of course that's the reason! She remembered Quinn had been wearing nothing, but pants when she left the hospital. "I'm sure they still look great Quinn." Rachel smiled squeezing her hand. "Can I see them?" Quinn raised her dress showing a few scars. "Quinn, what are you talking about your legs still look great. Quinn blushed as she slightly smiled.

"Look if you still don't feel comfortable then maybe you can tell coach Sylvester to give you the pants instead?" Quinn nodded looking out the window. Rachel, pulled out driving towards the store. She jumped out leaving Quinn then jumped back in. "Here, I got you some coco butter. Even though you probably already have some. And I grabbed some make up that's for tattoos, but I figured it would work for your scars too."

"Thank you, Rachel." Quinn smiled softly.

"You ready to go home?" Rachel smiled.

"Actually, Brittany told me she Santana always stay at each others houses. so I figured you could spend the night, or maybe I could spend the night at your house." Quinn smiled smoothing out her dress.

"Sure, I'll drop you off at your place. Cause I have to give Tina some of my clothes then head to Santana's then I'll go back to your place. Unless you would like to come with me." Rachel said smiling.

"I have to go to physical therapy." Quinn said softly.

"Alright then I'll take you home." Rachel said letting go of Quinn's hand to change gears.

As soon as Rachel got to the Fabray household Rachel lifted Quinn up ignoring the blondes arguing and the ramp on the side.

"Oh, that would have made more sense, huh?" Rachel laughed looking at Quinn. The blonde smiled against Rachel's neck. "In my defense it's way over there."

"Well in my defense I did try to tell you." Quinn laughed feeling Rachel's grip tightened around her thighs as the brunette made her way back down the steps to Quinn's chair. "I can take it from here. Thanks again, Rach." Quinn smiled.

"No problem. I'll see you in a couple of hours." Rachel, grinned before leaving.

**A/N: I stopped it here cause I have school in the morning :) I also am very sorry I accidently made Mike and Kurt both trying to be Sam. Do you guys like hearing from the rest of the glee club or just Quinn and Rachel with a serving of brittana? …..Sooo what do you guys think is gonna happen at Quinn's? **


	3. Chapter 3

"**Trading Places" Chapter Three**

"What took you so long, Berry!" Santana shouted pulling Rachel in.

"Sorry, I was lending Tina some of my clothes." Rachel spoke as she stumbled in.

"Whatever come on-"

"Oh, Santana, who is your friend."

"Rachel, this is my mom, Gloria." Santana mumbled rolling her eyes.

"Hello, Mrs Lopez it's very nice to meet you." Rachel beamed shaking the woman's hand.

"You too! When you sang at your last competition you blew me away!" Gloria laughed.

"Alright, mom, we're going up to my room." Santana said dragging Rachel upstairs.

"Okay, my love, just leave the door open." Gloria smiled.

"Whoa! No! No! Berry, and I are not, and never will be together, mother! I'm with Brittany remember!" Santana shouted.

"Well how am I supposed to know? You never tell me anything!" Gloria said walking away. Santana, growled running upstairs with Rachel in tow.

"Alright, Berry, here are some of my uniforms. Have them dry cleaned, just tell them to charge it to Sue Sylvester." Santana spoke handing Rachel the uniforms in plastic.

"Okay." Rachel, said setting them down on the bed.

"One more thing. I sleep in the nude."

Rachel's eyes widened at the thought of being but naked beside Quinn.

"Relax Berry!" Santana laughed. "I put some shorts out for you as well as sleep wear. We might have to go shopping though, because I don't think you'd fit in my jeans they are too tall for you. Plus, I have bigger feet than you." Santana snickered at Rachel's height.

"Alright, well thanks. I'll see you tomorrow, weezy." Rachel, smirked walking out of the door.

* * *

After got to Quinn's house she got down and knocked coming face-to-face with Judy Fabray. "Hi, Ms Fabray, I'm-"

"Rachel!" Judy smiled from ear to ear letting Rachel walk inside. "Yes, I've heard so much about you! You were phenomenal at Regionals!"

"Thank you." Rachel smiled shaking Judy's hand.

"Quinn's waiting for you down the hall. You can't miss it." She smiled.

Rachel, nodded walking the down the hall to white door. She nervously knocked hearing Quinn's voice "Mom, I told you, I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Quinn? It's me Rachel...Or should I say Santana?" Rachel, could hear the blonde getting on her wheel chair.

"Rachel, hi!" Quinn, beamed up letting Rachel, walk in as she took her bag. "Sorry about that." she mumbled shutting her bedroom door.

"Don't even worry about it." Rachel, smiled turning to face Quinn. "So...What now?" Rachel laughed standing awkwardly.

"Well, I figured we could change then, watch a few movies before bed. You know since we have school in the morning." Quinn, ranted lifting a few movies up. "I'm sorry it's lame."

"Quinn, it's not. I love watching movies." Rachel laughed taking the movies from Quinn.

* * *

After Rachel changed into shorts, and a black v-neck. She walked out of the bathroom seeing Quinn struggling with her clothes. "Oh, I'm sorry!"

"It's fine." Quinn sniffled.

Rachel, placed her stuff on a chair walking over to Quinn. "Quinn, I may never know what you're going through, but please let me help you? I know you feel self-conscious, and hate the fact that you can't walk right now, but you will continue to feel this way if you don't talk to someone."

"It's just it seems like no matter what my life turns to shit. I take two steps forward, and get knocked two back." Quinn, cried letting Rachel hold her.

Rachel, held her till she heard the sniffles stop. "Quinn, that's why I admire you so much. You always come out headstrong. Like after you gave Beth, away so that she could have a better life. You threw yourself back into the cheerios. Taking back your spot as captain. The this year you had a pretty bad downwards spiral, but you picked yourself back up, and got into Yale. One of the most prestigious schools in the country! Now this..." Rachel said gripping the wheel chair. "But I know you'll get your ass out of it and back up on stage."

Quinn, laughed holding her stomach she couldn't believe Rachel, just said 'ass'.

"It's not gonna be easy. It's gonna be really hard, but I know you could do it. And if you'll let me, I would really love to help you."

"Really?" Quinn smiled.

"Yes, because I want to be the first person to see you walk again." Rachel, smiled taking Quinn's hand. "Now, how about you let me help you out of your clothes...That didn't sound dirty in my head." Rachel, laughed making Quinn blush.

The blonde suddenly felt Rachel's arms hook around her legs and neck. Laying her down on the bed. Rachel, lifted Quinn's calf gently taking off her shoe, then doing the same with the other. The brunette hooked her fingers under Quinn's yoga pants. Quinn, shut her eyes trying to control her imagination. Rachel, dragging them down, and off her feet. Quinn, started sitting up letting Rachel, help her up the rest of the way. The blonde began taking off her shirt noticing how Rachel quickly looked away.

"Rachel?" Quinn spoke softly.

"Yes?"

"Can you please hand me the clothes Brittany left on the chair?"

"Yeah, sorry." Rachel mumbled.

Quinn took out a pair of shorts, and a tank top. She put the shirt on then let Rachel help her with her shorts. The duo laid back on the bed putting on.

"Figures." Quinn, mumbled as the credits spelled out _Tangled_.

"What?" Rachel asked looking at Quinn.

"Pretty much all of Brittany's movies are disney movies."

"Oh." Rachel laughed nodding. "You know, I always thought you look like her."

"Who Rapunzel or Brittany?" Quinn giggled.

"Rapunzel, I mean come on it's like they saw you on the street one day and said 'Hey, let's make Rapunzel look like her!'"

"What!" Quinn, just laughed shaking her head.

"Yes! Come on Quinn, I mean she has green eyes, you have green eyes...well sometimes. She has blonde hair, you have blonde hair."

"Yeah, but her hair is long." Quinn smiled.

"Only until the end. Come on admit it you are Rapunzel." Rachel smirked.

"Alright, fine." Quinn laughed.

"Although, at Prom last year. You looked like Cinderella."

"Thank you." Quinn whispered. "I'm sorry I ruined your night."

"Come on, you didn't. Finn did."

"How is he taking this life swap thing?"

"Oh you know, complaining as usual. He tells me Kurt keeps making him wear really tight clothes."

Quinn stifled a laugh.

The girls watched till slowly drifting to sleep.

* * *

Quinn, was the first to wake up hearing the sound of the TV on repeat. She opened her eyes feeling Rachel's arms snaked around her waist, and her legs over her own. Slowly without waking Rachel, Quinn gripped the remote turning the TV off.

"Rachel?" Quinn whispered. "Rachel!" Quinn whispered a little louder.

"Hm? Yeah?" Rachel mumbled burying her face deeper into Quinn's neck.

"Rachel?" Quinn spoke softly.

A few seconds later Rachel snapped herself up letting Quinn go quickly. "Oh, Quinn! I'm so sorry! You see when I was little, I always fell off the bed in the middle of the night. So I always have pillows surrounding me which either keep me from falling or give me some padding. I'm so sorry if I made you uncomfortable." Rachel, ranted on.

"No! Of course you didn't! It's fine!" Quinn smiled bringing her blanket around her suddenly feeling very cold.

"Okay..." Rachel nodded.

"Come on we have to change for school." Quinn spoke grinning.

* * *

"Wow..." Quinn whispered watching Rachel walk out of the bathroom with Santana's cheerio uniform on.

"What? Do I look weird in this?" Rachel asked looking down.

"No! No, you look really great, Rachel." Quinn smiled looking down to stop her cheeks from reddening.

"Here let me help you." Rachel said picking up the skirt to help Quinn in it. Then the make up for a few scars on Quinn's legs. Quinn, put the top on herself. After breakfast the drive to school was silent.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked taking Quinn into a bathroom looking down at the blonde in her cheerios uniform. "I thought you would be so happy to be back in that uniform." Rachel, frowned thinking about the day she had last seen the uniform on Quinn.

"I just...I wanted to be walking by the time I had it on." Quinn sniffled looking up.

Rachel, bit her lip coming up with a plan. "You still can." She smirked going behind Quinn to apply the brakes on the chair. "Come on give me your hands."

Quinn, furrowed her eyebrows before doing as told. Before she knew it Rachel, had her hoisted up against her. "Rachel..." Quinn whispered, feeling weak.

"I got you." The brunette whispered back looking back at Quinn. "Every time, I saw you in this uniform you always wore it with such pride and confidence. And in the name of Barbra Streisand, you are going to have that again." Rachel, raised one of her hands up wiping Quinn's tears away. "Now come on, step on my feet." The young starlet, got behind Quinn, getting the girl to stand on her feet. With a soft grunt Rachel, held the blonde in place before walking slowly to the bathroom door.

Quinn, couldn't hold her tears anymore. Except these weren't sad tears. They were happy tears. She grinned from ear to ear when she felt Rachel, hold on too her hands against her hips. Quinn, laughed and kept strutting. She didn't even notice the number of students cheering her on.

**A/N: Sorry about the lack of an update guys. I had work, then shopping for my senior pictures, then taking my senior pictures. Plus homework! Yuck! Again I am sorry.**


	4. Chapter 4

"**Trading Places" Chapter Four**

"Finn, Puck why aren't you too sitting together?" Mr Shue asked sighing.

"Because we're not actually gay, Mr Shue." Finn said in a obviously kind of tone.

"Guys the point of this is so that you'll know what it's like to be in another person's shoes." The teacher said pinching the bridge of his nose. "I will have teachers watching you all day to make sure you are following up on your assignment. Those of you who actually want to go into acting, think of this as your first acting job. Give it your all."

* * *

Rachel, was rolling Quinn to class when she caught sight of Tina and Artie.

"Rachel! Stop talking about NYADA! Stop assuming that New York is where I want to go!"

"But-But Finn, you know I've wanted to be on Broadway since I was only eight months old. I have to go there, and you have to go with me. I can't do it without you. You're my everything."

"Well then come to California with me. I talked it over with Puck, and he said that I can work with him in his pool cleaning business, and still go to auditions for movies and stuff."

"Finn, you are not supposed to talk it over with Puck. You're suppose to talk it over with me. I'm still your fiance!"

"Yeah well if you actually love me then you would go with me!"

"Finn, you can still audition for that in New York!"

"They have play's in L.A. too. Rachel, would you even choose me over Broadway?"

Rachel, watched tears stream down Tina's face watching Artie roll away. Rachel, quickly let Quinn's chair and ran to the bathroom.

Quinn, rolled after her as fast as she could. When she finally found her she was crying. "Rachel?"

"Quinn, do I- do Finn and I, really act like that?" Rachel, cried wiping away her tears.

Quinn, took out some tissue paper and gestured for Rachel, to sit on her lap. The blonde began cleaning Rachel's tears away.

"Quinn? Please?" Rachel, sniffled.

"...Yes."

"Oh my gosh!" Rachel, sobbed putting her face in her hands.

"Rachel, it's okay-"

"No it's not!" Rachel, snapped jumping off of Quinn. "God, Quinn, why didn't I listen to you!" Rachel, cried pacing back in forth. "You warned me about this from the very beginning! You-you...You actually meant it." Rachel whispered.

"...Rachel? Meant what?"

"That day Quinn...The day you told me that I didn't belong with Finn. You said all those horrible things to me not out of cruelty, but because you were actually looking out for me. That's why you hated me. all this time I thought it was because, I had Finn and you didn't, and so you said that to try and get him back, but you were just..._'Trying to send me on my way.'_"

Rachel, stared at Quinn in shock still processing everything Quinn had said to her.

"I can't believe it took me so long to figure that out." Rachel whispered shaking her head before leaning against the sink.

Quinn, sighed that was a reason, but that the whole reason. "Rachel, I never hated you. Ever, and I really don't think I ever can."

"Then why were you always so horrible to me? I mean I know I'm annoying, but you never even tried to talk to me you just said mean things to me."

Quinn, took Rachel's hand as she began to speak. "Rachel, I was like that towards you for part of the same reason everyone else is. You were so headstrong about getting out of here, but the thing was. Everyone knew you would. Everyone knows you'll be one of the biggest stars of our time. That's why I was horrible to you, because I thought I wasn't going anywhere. I figured, I would end up like my mom. So I chose Finn, because I knew he was too stupid to get into college and to even notice how much I hated him, and manipulated him. But then you helped me realize that I could do so much more. Yeah it took me a little while, but look at me now. I'm going to Yale this fall."

Rachel, smiled at Quinn squeezing her hand. "What's the other part?"

"Hmm?" Quinn, smiled.

"You said that was part of the reason you were so horrible to me. What's the other part? Did I do something?"

"No, no, you didn't do anything...I'll tell you when the time is right." Quinn, spoke softly nodding her head. She knew she would have to tell Rachel soon. Especially since graduation is right around the corner.

"Alright, I'll hold you to that." Rachel, grinned which soon faded. "...I lost it didn't I Quinn?"

"Lost what Rach?"

"That spark, that old Rachel Berry, spark."

"Sometimes I see it." Quinn, smiled.

"I need that back." Rachel, mumbled throwing the tissue in the garbage.

"You will."

"How do you know?" Rachel, asked raising her eyebrow.

"I just do." Quinn, shrugged. "Now come on no more Quinn and Rachel. We have to be Brittany and Santana now." Quinn, grinned holding out her pinky.

Rachel, chuckled before taking taking it with hers.

They began walking down the hallway feeling every eye on them till Jew Fro blocked their way.

"Rachel, is it true that you and Quinn Fabray are together now?"

"Watch your mouth Jew Fro, I ain't Berry, I'm Santana. Now beat it your face makes me want to vomit."

"You're hair is so curly, let me touch it." Quinn said reaching out.

Jacob, screamed remembering Brittany nearly tore his hair out the last time. He quickly backed away then looked into his camera. "This just in the entire Glee club has gone bonkers!"

"Don't touch his hair Brittany, it might eat you." Rachel, looked at everyone staring. "What the hell are you all looking at? Piss off!" Rachel, smirked at everyone scrambling to leave.

"San, be nice they're only staring cause we're hot." Quinn, spoke touching Rachel's arm.

"Hey, Brittany, Santana." Brittany, spoke in a nasally voice. She sighed leaning against the lockers watching Tina and Artie fight. "When is Rachel, going to realize that she deserves better than Finn." Brittany, husked shaking her head before walking off to talk to Tina.

Quinn, froze trying to avoid Rachel's gaze. "Come San, let's go to class." Quinn said cheerfully while wheeling off towards class.

* * *

"What is the answer to number ten, Blaine?" The teacher called out.

"Courage."

The teacher sighed shaking his head William Schuester idea. "Kurt?"

"I'm seriously not going to need this on Broadway. So I refuse to answer."

"Fine, Brittany?" he sighed knowing Quinn would know it.

"The square root is rainbows, obviously. I thought you're a teacher?"

He was just about to ask Rachel, but remembered she was Santana now and passed that idea. "Rachel?" He said smiling at Tina he knew for sure she would get it right.

* * *

After class Brittany walked up to Quinn and Rachel. "Sometimes San, takes us into the janitor's closet and we have a sweet lady kisses." Brittany, winked before departing.

Rachel and Quinn blushed looking at the white walls.

"Come B, we have class." Rachel said taking their bags and walking away.


	5. Chapter 5

"**Trading Places" Chapter Five**

Coach Sylvester walked in wearing khakis, and a sweater vest. "Hello, mouth- I mean guys!"

"Alright ya bunch mouth breathers lets get this over with." Mr Schue spoke walking in looking like a male Sue Sylvester.

"Come on Sue, don't be mean." Coach sylvester whined.

"That's not mean. Mean is me shutting down this stupid club. Mean, is me burning all your atrocious sweater vests. Mean, is me burning your hair off along with those elves living in your curly locks." Mr Schue spat.

Quinn, had her mouth open in shock, while Rachel, held her hand up as if to say "What the hell just happened?" Brittany, sat in the back reading a book. Not even noticing the rest of glee club's gasps.

Sue, sighed rolling her eyes and continued. "Guys we have all been watching you today, and we have to say that we are very proud of you all. Now since you have all-"

"Good lord, can we wrap this up already, Schuester?"

"As I was saying now that you all have adapted to your person now you have to perform a song. A song that represents that person, or you can perform a song for the relationship that they are in."

* * *

Rachel, being true to her word was in the middle of stretching Quinn's legs when she suddenly felt awkward and nervous. With being up against Quinn, in such a sexual position she started feeling...things. Looking into Quinn's gorgeous hazel eyes didn't help one bit either.

"God, your eyes are so beautiful." Rachel, blurted out in a sigh.

Quinn, couldn't help but smile. She turned her head feeling an enormous blush spreading across her face. "Thank you." she husked.

Rachel, cleared her throat scolding herself mentally. _"Seriously, Rachel! What is wrong with you! Calm down!"_

"Do you...Do you feel that?" Rachel, asked grabbing Quinn's other leg and bending it along with the other on her shoulder.

Quinn, closed her eyes trying to control her breathing. She could indeed feel Rachel's fingers digging into her thighs. She could even feel her body pressed up against hers. "...Yes"

"Really?" Rachel, smiled.

"Yes, I can- I can feel you." Quinn, beamed back. "I can feel everything."

Rachel, grinned letting go of Quinn. She began to take off the blondes shoes and socks.

"Rae, what are you doing?" Quinn, asked raising her eyebrow.

"Well I figured if you could feel that, maybe you'll feel this." Rachel, held one of Quinn's feet stroking the bottom of it with her finger.

Quinn, laughed slightly moving her toes.

"You did it, Quinn! You did it!" Rachel, laughed taking Quinn in a hug who was still laughing.

* * *

When the girls got to Quinn's house they showed Judy the good news. She ended up in tears holding her daughter for dear life.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:I'm sorry this took awhile it wouldn't let me post it last night plus, all of you wanted a longer chapter so I made it longer ;) I'm sooooo sad that Dianna might not be coming back to Glee, but then again who knows maybe she'll guest star like Chord did? The question is: Will everyone still read and write faberry fics? I know I will haha can't let go of these two characters. Even though I hate Glee with a burning passion. **

"**Trading Places" Chapter Six**

"So, Miss Fabray, any songs flowing through that pretty little head of yours?" Rachel, smirked sitting in Quinn's desk chair.

"Well, kind of." Quinn, blushed smiling.

"Like?" Rachel, questioned spinning around in the chair.

"At first the song _Unthinkable _popped into my head, but then I realized they're already together. And happy at that! So I thought about _Here (In Your Arms) by Hellogoodbye_. It's actually Brittany's song for them. Well the _Kristen and Samuel_ version." Quinn, grinned.

"Okay." Rachel, smiled back.

"Wait, you don't have anything?" Quinn, questioned raising her eyebrow.

"No! Shut up!" Rachel, laughed smacking Quinn on the arm.

"Oh! Crap!" Quinn, gasped.

"What?"

"I almost forgot, I have to host _Fondue For Two_! Can you please hand me my laptop?" Rachel, quickly handed Quinn the computer. The blonde put it on her desk before switching it on. "Rae, when I introduce you just sit on my lap, okay?"

"Okay." Rachel, said stepping aside.

Quinn, signed in with Brittany's user name and started the show.

"Sorry, I'm late guys. First, Lord Tubbington ate all the cheese, and then he hid my laptop. But anyhow as they say '_The show must go on'_. On our show tonight we have my insanely hot girlfriend Santana."

Rachel, sat herself on Quinn's lap pecking the blondes cheek. "Hey, guys! And as a reminder if you don't like this video, I will finds yous, and go all Lima Heights Adjacent on your asses."

"San, I think you should sing." Quinn, smiled.

"Well, I think you should dance." Rachel, smirked wiggling her eyebrows. Then realized what she just said. "Sorry, guys we gotta go!" Rachel, quickly signed out and hopped off of Quinn.

"Quinn, I am so, so, so very sorry! I- It slipped!"

"Rachel, really it's fine. Because, I know now that soon I will be able to walk. Which means I'll be able to dance again." Quinn, smiled.

"Still...God, I feel like such an asshole." Rachel, sighed pacing Quinn's room.

"Don't! Really, Rach, it's okay!" Quinn, laughed grabbing Rachel's hand.

"Tell me how I can make it up to you." Rachel, said squeezing Quinn's hand.

'_Kiss me.'_ Quinn, thought before answering. "Snuggle with me while watching _Tangled_ again?" Quinn, bit her lip looking up at, Rachel.

"Of course." Rachel, smiled walking over to the DVD player before helping Quinn up on the bed. The blonde held her arms out beckoning for Rachel to lay her with her. Rachel, smiled shyly before snuggling up against Quinn.

* * *

The next morning Rachel, woke up in Quinn's arms. She turned over quietly thinking about how right it felt. She thought about how when she and Finn, snuggled it felt forced. Rachel, sighed thinking about the dream she had of Quinn. A dream she never had of, Finn. It wasn't a wet dream, but a dream of the future. A future, Finn, was not apart of. Rachel, turned over watching Quinn, sleep as she recalled her dream.

It was one of those dreams you try desperately not to forget. She had came home from a night on stage, and when she walked through the door she was met with a little girl with blonde hair clinging to her leg. Rachel, had looked up seeing Quinn, flow too her leaving a small kiss upon her lips. That's when she woke up.

Rachel, turned to look at the clock, she still had an hour to spare. She needed to think about the dream. She got up putting on her running clothes, leaving a note by Quinn's head.

* * *

Quinn, awoke with a groan before shutting off her alarm. She sat up on her elbows looking around for, Rachel. She listened for the shower, but heard nothing. Quinn, turned her head finding a yellow post it where, Rachel, had been.

"_Went for a run, be back soon." -Rachel_

As if right on que, Rachel, walked in with sweat droplets beading down her body in all the right places.

"Morning." Rachel, grinned taking a drink of her water bottle.

"Morning." Quinn, smiled back with a slight blush filling her cheeks.

"Mind if I use your shower?" Rachel, asked gesturing with her thumb to the bathroom.

"No, not at all." Quinn, smiled trying not to look at Rachel in such a salivating way.

* * *

When Rachel, walked out she was all ready to go. Quinn, was to she just needed to brush her teeth. Once they got to school Rachel, saw Puck standing by his locker taking what he needed out.

"Hey, do you mind if we meet in class? I need to do something really quick." Rachel, said looking down at Quinn.

"Okay." Quinn said softly.

"Thanks." Rachel, smiled before leaning down to leave a soft kiss against Quinn's cheek. The blonde smiled shyly before wheeling herself off to class.

"Hey, Blaine!" Rachel, called out to Puck.

"Hey, Santana." Puck, smiled back shutting his locker.

"Okay, I need to ask _you_ something. And when I mean _you_, I mean Noah." Rachel, whispered looking around making sure there were no teachers around.

"Anything for you, my Jewish American Princess." Puck, smiled which slowly turned into a smirk. "Have I said that you look so damn good in that cheerios uniform? Cause you do."

"Noah!" Rachel, whined.

"Sorry, but babe you can't blame me. I mean _damn_ look at you! So what did you need help with?"

"I need your help learning a couple of songs on guitar."

"Okay." Puck, shrugged.

"Alright, can you meet me, or do I meet you, or what?"

"We can stay after school?" Puck, suggested.

"I can't, I go with Quinn to physical therapy."

"Oh, well how about during lunch in the choir room, and then I'll meet you at your place around seven?" Puck asked.

"Yeah that sounds great, thanks Noah." Rachel, beamed giving him a hug before walking off.

"Wait!" He blurted out. Rachel, spun around on her heel. "How is she? Quinn, that is."

"She's better." Rachel, smiled before walking off in her original direction.

* * *

After the class finished their work the teacher announced free time. "So, what did you have to do before class?" Quinn, asked as casually as she could, but she'd be lying if she said she wasn't wondering.

"I just needed to ask a favor from a friend." Rachel, smiled knowing it was driving the blonde crazy.

"Really? What kind of favor?"

"It's a surprise." Rachel, smirked raising her eyebrow.

Quinn, laughed before changing the subject to Finn. "How is he doing?"

"I wouldn't know he hasn't tried to contact me, but then again I haven't either." Rachel, sighed laying her head down against her palm.

"Why haven't you?" Quinn, asked raising her eyebrows.

"I guess since, I witnessed the whole Tina and Artie acting like us it just opened my eyes. You know? Like, I realized it's always me doing the work. Texting or calling him first, helping him with words he doesn't comprehend, as well as homework, and scholarships that he never looks at. Now he's talking about wanting to be an actor, and I just...Don't see it." Rachel, spoke rubbing her forehead. "Believe me Quinn, he can't act. Not one bit. He read lines with me for _West Side Story._ That was a train wreck, and now he's talking about getting married in _Chicago_ at some baseball field." By this point Rachel's eyes became glistening. "And when I choked...When I choked at my audition he didn't even care. He held me for a couple minutes while I cried, then left to help Noah study for a test. He doesn't even know how to study, Quinn!"

Quinn, grew angry with Finn. She was so angry she snapped her pencil in half, luckily, Rachel, hadn't noticed. The blonde brought, Rachel to her lap holding her while she cried.

"I'm just so tired of him, Quinn. I thought I was in love with him, but I was so blind that I never saw how horrible we are for each other. That's why I went running, I needed to think of the words to say to him when I break up with him."

"You're...You're breaking up with him?" Quinn, whispered pulling, Rachel back to see her eyes. The young star nodded before, Quinn, brought her back in a hug. "I'm so happy." Quinn, chuckled. "He was awful for you, Rachel. You deserve so much better."

The bell rang signaling lunch, and tearing the girls apart. Rachel, squeezed Quinn one more time before standing up.

"Um, I can, I can wheel us to lunch." Quinn, smiled shyly.

"I actually have to go to the choir room." Rachel, grimaced at Quinn's faltered smile.

"Oh, well I can go with you?" Quinn, spoke giving Rachel a small smile.

"It's actually part of the surprise." Rachel, saw Quinn's smile vanish. "But, you can wheel me there."

Quinn, beamed clearing the books off her lap.

"All aboard the Lucy Caboosey." Rachel, snorted sitting down.

Quinn, gave her a glare.

"Oh, come on Q, it was funny!" Rachel, laughed causing Quinn, to nod and laugh as well.

* * *

"Well this is my stop." Rachel, sighed standing up. "Meet you after next class?"

"I can take you there." Quinn, grinned rolling back and forth.

"Alright, see you after lunch." Rachel, beamed leaning down to kiss Quinn's cheek. The blonde wanted to desperately turn her head to meet Rachel's lips, but she didn't want to be Brittany while doing so. She wanted Rachel and herself to be themselves. Instead she waited for those plump lips to leave a small kiss upon her cheek.

"Bye." Quinn, whispered smiling before heading off to the cafeteria.

"Ready, Jew Babe?" Puck, asked from inside the room holding his guitar.

"Yup." Rachel, spoke walking in and sitting down next to him.

"So, you and Q, huh?" Puck, asked smirking.

"Excuse me?" Rachel, spoke with written confusion on her face.

"Oh, come on Rach, that wasn't just a peck on the cheek. And it wasn't you as, Santana." Puck, said smiling as he tuned the guitar.

"It doesn't bother you?" Rachel, asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"No, she needs someone like you and you need someone like her. Besides she and I only have, Beth in common, and even then we still can't stand each other." Puck, smiled. "Also, if I may say that Finn Hudson, does not and will never deserve you. You know how I told him about coming to California with me?" Rachel, nodded waiting for him to continue. "Well it was a trick. To see if he would cheat on you."

"Wait, are you telling me he cheated?" Rachel, asked suddenly feeling a pang in her heart.

"No! No, not yet, anyway, but still. I told him that there would be plenty of hungry cougars in L.A., and I don't know I feel like that's part of the reason he wanted to go." Puck, shrugged.

"He told me he wanted to go there so he could support us." Rachel, said shaking her head. "No, you know what it doesn't even matter. I had already decided earlier that I'm breaking up with him."

"Really?" Puck, spoke raising his eyebrows. "Well good...I'm sorry about NYADA."

"I really don't want to talk about that." Rachel, whispered.

"Rachel, you will get out of this town. You are going to be on Broadway with or without that damn school." Puck, sighed giving her a side hug.

"Did you pass that test." Rachel, sniffled.

Puck, let go of Rachel, setting his guitar down.

"...No, but you can't tell anybody!" Puck, blurted. His eyes were glistening. "I'm not going to be able to graduate, Rach."

"No, no, no, no, there has to be something we can do." Rachel, spoke standing up.

"There isn't I got an F."

"Have you talked to your teacher?"

"Yes, she told me that I needed to study if I wanted to pass."

"I mean after, Noah. Did you at least speak to her about corrections, and a re-take?"

"...No."

"Well, go talk to her now. Then I'll help you study for it. For real this time, Noah. Don't get angry, or immature. Just ask her politely."

"Will you come with me? I don't think she trusts being in a room alone with me." Puck, asked.

"Okay." Rachel, smiled.

As they walked down the corridor, Puck began to speak. "Rachel, I swear tonight I will help you learn those songs."

"That's if Ms Doosenbury, doesn't let you retake the test tomorrow." Rachel, said before opening the teacher's door. "Ms Doosenbury?"

"Yes, Rachel, and Noah."

Rachel, nudged Puck, urging him to go on.

"Ms D, I was hoping you could let me make corrections on the test, and re-take it." Puck, asked shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Okay." Ms D said simply with a smile before going back to grading papers.

"That's it?" Puck, asked in shock.

"Noah, ever since the school year started you have been allowed to make corrections, and re-take a test." Ms D, laughed. "You would have know that had you been paying attention."

"Thank you!" Puck, beamed.

"I'll give you the weekend since it's only Thursday to make corrections, and study, but show up early for school on Monday, to retake it." Ms D, spoke clearly before Puck, took her in a bear hug just as the bell rang out ending lunch.

"Thank you! Thank you so much, Ms D." Puck, beamed before leaving the room. "Thank you too, Rachel. I seriously wouldn't have gone and talked to her."

"I'm warning you now, Noah. We are going to study all weekend. So promise me right now that you will actually listen and not tune out." Rachel, spoke sternly raising her eyebrow.

"Okay, I promise. I'll teach you those songs tonight." Puck, smiled.

"Alright, I'll meet you after Quinn's physical therapy at your place." Rachel, smiled before feeling Puck wrap his arms around her.

"Thank you again, Rachel. You don't understand how much this means to me." He said with a smile before walking off. Both, not noticing the Finn and Quinn watching them.

Rachel, beamed before turning around running into Quinn's chair. "Oh, hey, Quinn."

"I thought you were going to be in the choir room?" Quinn, spoke cooly.

"Well, I was, but then something came up." Rachel, smiled.

Quinn, shook her head before rolling off.

"Whoa, whoa, Quinn, what's wrong?"

"I don't understand you. I mean you go to Finn, and now Puck?" Quinn, snapped.

"Okay, whoa, there is nothing going on with Noah and I."

"You know what, I can do physical therapy on my own." Quinn, said rolling off.

"Quinn! Quinn, I-" Rachel, bumped into, Finn."

"What was that?" Finn, spat.

"What was, what?" Rachel, sighed rolling her eyes.

"You know what the hell I'm talking about, Rachel! What was that between you and Puck!"

"That was me helping out a friend." Rachel, snapped back before walking past him.

"Rachel, are you with him?" Finn, grabbed her arm.

Rachel, brought her arm back smacking, Finn, with it. "You know what, Finn, we need to talk." Rachel, took Finn, by his hand leading him to the choir room. "You see the other day I saw Tina and Artie, you know being us and I realized. We are...horrible for each other."

"Wha-what?"

"Finn, you and I don't belong together. We just don't, and I think that I had spent so much time trying to make us fit, that I made myself believe we do...Does that make sense to you?"

"Wait, are you- are you saying you're breaking up with me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Well this is one of the reasons why. You never listen to me."

"Well you talk like a lot. How am I supposed to follow all of that?"

"You just are, Finn. Besides, you clearly don't trust me, and you don't even care about my dreams."

"Is this about Puck?" Finn, snapped.

"No! God, Finn, no it is not about, Noah. This is about us not working. You and I just don't fit. We're like those puzzle pieces that everyone always tries to shove together, but in the end they just don't fit. I'm sorry Finn, but I can't marry you." Rachel, spoke as she slowly took off her ring. Leaving it in Finn's palm.

"Rachel,_ please_ give us another chance, I'll be better! I'll go to New York! I'll cheer you on! I'll do anything!" Finn, begged taking her hand.

"I'm sorry, Finn." Rachel, whispered before heading out the door.

* * *

"Wow, Berry, finally left Frankenteen." Santana, smiled in amazement as she and Brittany came out from the office.

"Told you she would." Brittany, smirked zipping up her dress before walking out with her girlfriend towards class.

"Hey, Brittany." Santana, laughed she couldn't take this whole swapping places assignment seriously. "You look nothing like my boo." She spoke sitting beside, Quinn.

"I don't care." Quinn, grumbled.

"Wow, girl you need to calm down." Santana, said sounding like, Mercedes.

Quinn, rolled her eyes and kept focused on the board.

"Seriously, Quinn, what's wrong?" Brittany, asked breaking character.

"Rachel, is with Puck now." Quinn, sniffled quickly catching her tear before it even ran down her cheek.

"No, she's not." Brittany, said wrinkling her nose.

"Yes, she is I saw her...hugging him." Quinn, said feeling a little dumb for just assuming. But she had just gotten so jealous at the mere sight that as soon as she thought about it she went with it.

"Oh my gosh, a hug!" Santana, gasped putting her hand up to her heart. "Get over yourself, Quinn. It was just a hug."

"San, be nice to Q, she didn't know Rachel, was just helping, Puck." Brittany, said putting her hand on Santana's knee.

"Helping Puck, with what, B?" Santana, asked covering Brittany's hand.

"Well remember when all the guys stayed up all night to help, Puck study? Well he failed, and he told, Rachel, he wasn't going to be able to graduate, and her being, Rachel, took him to Ms Doosenbury to ask for another chance. He wants to graduate so he won't be like his dad. So that he'll never go to, Beth, and ask for money." After hearing what, Brittany, said. Quinn, felt so guilty for accusing, Rachel, and most likely ruining her chance to be with her.

"Shit, I'm such a bitch. I ruined my chances." Quinn, sniffled.

"No, you didn't Q, trust me Rachel Berry, is gay for you. I should know I have an awesome gaydar, and mine beeps like crazy when you two are around each other. Besides, she broke up with the jolly green giant just before class." Santana, said with a small smile. She knew her best friend felt what she felt for Brittany, but for, Rachel.

"Really?" Quinn, smiled with a small laugh.

"Yup." Brittany, smiled.

Quinn, was so happy that she didn't even pay attention in class. She needed to go and find, Rachel. She was just glad Glee was next.

* * *

Quinn, had waited and waited for, Rachel, to walk in, but she never did. Neither did, Puck. Mr Shue and coach Sylvester both walked in quickly.

"Alright guys if any of you have your song ready to go then come on up here." Coach Sylvester, smiled freaking everyone out a little bit.

"Come on, come on we don't have all day." Mr Shue, snapped while clapping his hands. "Puckerman, let's go!"

"I don't need to sing a song cause I'm numba wah." Rory, smirked feeling Sugar squeal at his antics.

"Okay, the kid from Ireland what about you?" Mr Shue, sighed rolling his eyes.

"Okay! I'll be singing the great American classic _Hound Dog by Elvis!_" Mike, grinned speaking in a Irish accent. He was styling the pompadour hairstyle, with old skinny jeans, and a black shirt.

* * *

"Great job, Rory!" Coach Sylvester, spoke patting Mike on the back.

"Yeah, if we were living in the fifties! That song is just a cover, The King played now sit down!" Mr Shue scoffed. "Next! You there mop head! You're next!"

"I honestly tried so hard to find a song, but I couldn't." Blaine, spoke.

"Fine, Lady Lips you ready!" Mr Shue, bellowed.

Kurt, stood up walking in the middle before looking towards, Santana. "I'll be singing _Creep by Radiohead_." Before Kurt, decided to pick the song he and Santana, had plotted a way for Mercedes, to choose Sam. Mercedes, watched as, Kurt serenaded Santana. It was completely weird given that both teens were extremely gay.

Once Kurt, finished the room was silent. You could cut the tension with a knife. Sam, watched Mercedes, who looked at her lap fidgeting with her hands.

"Alright, trouty sit down." Mr Shue, spoke out.

"Great job, Sam." Coach Sylvester, nodded. "Anyone else?"

"I'll go." Santana, said standing up towards the center over the room. "This is _I Still Believe by Mariah Carey_." She said softly looking at, Kurt. She imagined she was singing to Brittany, and began singing.

* * *

Everyone clapped once, Santana, finished. "Thank you." She said with a sad smile.

"Thank you, Mercedes." Coach Sylvester, spoke giving Santana, a side hug. Which really creeped the Latina out. "You all can go ahead and go home. I'll see you tomorrow. Everyone who didn't perform today, will perform tomorrow!"

Quinn, sat watching Mercedes and Sam. The two were talking quietly before heading off together.

"Hey, Quinn?"

Quinn, turned her head towards the voice seeing, Joe, standing before her. "Yeah?"

"Do you um- Do you need me to take you to your physical therapy?" He, spoke out.

Before Quinn, could answer Santana and Brittany jumped in.

"No, she doesn't, Josefina, and she really doesn't want to feel little Josefina either. Now beat it!" Santana, snarled.

Joe, turned bright red. He couldn't believe Quinn, had told them that. In retrospect, Quinn had felt pretty bad for him.

"San, be nice she's just a scared sophomore with a crush on one of the girls from the unholy trinity. She doesn't know Quinn's, been into the same girl since freshmen year." Brittany, said placing her hand on Santana's shoulder. "Besides, Josefina, we're taking her."

"Actually, I was hoping, I could take her."

Quinn's head snapped to the door seeing, Rachel, walk in.

"That is if it's alright with you." Rachel, spoke softly looking down at, Quinn.

"Of course it is." Quinn, nodded smiling. She was so relieved Rachel, came back.

Santana, smiled at the sight. She was really hoping Rachel, would come back. "Let's go Britt. Josefina, now!" Santana growled pushing Joe, out with them.

"Listen-" both girls laughed awkwardly both trying to talk. Rachel, gestured to Quinn.

"Rae, I am so, so, sorry. I-I just got so jealous seeing you and Puck, together like that."

"Don't worry Quinn, I'm not after, Noah." Rachel, nodded sadly.

"Rachel..." Quinn, sighed she knew Rachel, was getting the wrong message.

"Come on, Q, we'll be late." Rachel, said while walking out of the choir room.

* * *

Quinn, fought back a moan feeling Rachel, stretching out her legs once again. Suddenly, Rachel, was right over her pushing down against Quinn's, thighs bending them even more.

"Is this too much?" Rachel, whispered, Quinn, just stared at her. "Q?"

Quinn, raised her head to meet Rachel's lips. The blonde breathed a sigh of relief feeling Rachel, kiss her back. When they finally began to pull apart. Quinn, whispered. "Rachel, I have feelings for you."

"You...You like _me_?" Rachel, asked raising her eyebrows. She didn't know if what she heard was real or not.

"Yes." Quinn, spoke out softly.

Rachel, moved off of Quinn. Looking down at the dusty tiles. "So...you don't like, Noah?"

"No."

"Thank, God." Rachel, sighed with a small laugh. "Cause, I'm pretty sure I have feelings for you too, Quinn."

Quinn, smiled finally knowing Rachel, has feelings for her as well.

"So...Now what?" Rachel, chuckled looking at the blonde.

"Honestly, Rachel, I know you don't love, Finn anymore...But you just broke up with him."

"So, you don't want to be together."

"No, I do...We should just take things a little slower."

"Should we?" Rachel, asked turning her head to look, Quinn, in the eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Quinn, we graduate in a few weeks. You're going to Yale. I'm not going anywhere. I mean you were the one who told me that you didn't want to bring an anchor from your past." Rachel, shrugged.

"Rachel, don't talk like that. You will go to, New York, I know you will. I only said that so you would break up with, Finn. Look, I do want to be with you, but I don't want to be your rebound, Rachel."

Rachel, nodded sadly. She knew Quinn, was right.

"I want you to take a week to yourself, and figure out where you're going to school. I'll even help if you want me too." Quinn, said covering her hand over Rachel's.

"Okay." Rachel, nodded.

"You know Yale is two hours away from, New York City." Quinn, grinned seeing Rachel's frown turn upside down.

* * *

"Aren't you coming?" Quinn, asked staring at Rachel from her ramp.

"I can't, I'm working on something for tomorrow." Rachel, smiled.

"Oh." Quinn, said feeling her smile fade.

"But, I will see you tomorrow morning." Rachel, grinned walking up to, Quinn. "Can I have one thing before I go?"

"What?" Quinn, whispered.

"A kiss?" Rachel, smiled softly.

"Of course." Quinn, smiled back before letting her hands cup Rachel's face. Bringing her lips to hers slowly. Quinn, smiled pulling away seeing that, Rachel's were still closed.

"Wow." Rachel, spoke slowly opening her eyes.

"So, you'll pick me up in the morning." Quinn, blushed.

"Bright and early." Rachel, grinned before leaning in to steal one last kiss.

Quinn, sighed as Rachel, pulled away.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Rachel, spoke quietly leaving a peck against, Quinn's cheek.

* * *

True to her word Rachel, was right on time. Waiting for Quinn, at the door.

"Good morning, Rachel." Judy, smiled opening the door.

"Morning, Ms Fabray." Rachel, grinned walking in. "Is Quinn, ready?"

"Yes, she'll be out in a minute." Judy, smiled. "Rachel, I wanted to thank you." Rachel's eyebrows raised. "Ever since you and Quinnie got closer. She has been so much better. Last night was the happiest I have ever seen her."

"Hey, Rach, sorry I forgot to print my homework out." Quinn, smiled.

"It's fine." Rachel, smiled.

"Bye, sweetheart." Judy, smiled kissing Quinn's forehead. "Have a good day at school. I love you."

"I love you too, mom." Quinn, smiled before rolling out the door.

"Bye, Rachel." Judy, smiled.

"Bye, Ms Fabray." Rachel, waved before closing the door.

* * *

During the day it was as if all the gleeks found love. Mercedes, finally spoke to Shawn, telling him she was in love with Sam. Sure the big brute pummeled, Sam up a bit, but he said it was worth it. The only person who was sad was, Finn.

When school ended everyone walked into the choir room with smiles on their faces. Well all except, Finn.

Coach Sylvester and Mr Shue were actually already there waiting.

"Okay, the unrelated, Changs, you're up!" Mr Shue, shouted after blowing his whistle.

Mercedes and Sam, smiled at one another before going in the center of the room to sing _I Got You Babe by Sony & Char_.

Once the song ended they smiled once more before giving each other a soft kiss.

Mr shue, blew his whistle. Making them break apart and head towards the seats.

"Blaine, Kurt, are you guys ready?" Coach Sylvester, called out.

"No." Finn, grumbled.

Coach Sylvester sighed. "Puck?"

"No." He said shaking his head.

"You both had a week, I have to say I'm very disappointed in you both." Sue, spoke shaking her head.

"Whatever, Finchel! Up front and center!" Mr Shue shouted.

"We'll be singing the amazing one of the amazing songs by Barbra Streisand titled _You didn't buy me flowers _featuring my fellow Jew_ Neil Diamond_."

Before the music started Rachel interrupted. "Okay, I'm sorry. I know I'm supposed to be Santana, but even she would stop this horrible monstrosity! Tina, no. Just no. I love you, okay but you can not sing, Barbra. For one you're completely sharp, and two I called all of Barbra's songs the moment this club started!" Rachel, ranted stomping her foot. Quinn, sighed dreamily seeing the old Rachel Berry, once again. Tina's eyes widened before nodding quickly and sitting down next to Artie.

"Alright then sand bags, Brittany let's go!" Mr Shue shouted through the speaker.

Rachel, stood up following Quinn to the piano bench before moving it out of the blonde's way.

"Thank you." Quinn, smiled confusingly she thought she and Rachel were going to sit on the bench together. Instead, Quinn, watched as Rachel, lifted an acoustic guitar up with her on the piano.

"We'll be singing _ Here (In Your Arms) by Hellogoodbye_." Rachel, smiled before she began picking the strings. Quinn, soon followed. *(Rachel's _italics_ Quinn is Underlined and for both of them it's: underlined in italics)**

Santana turned to look up at Brittany both smiling at each other.

_I like where we are,_

_When we drive, in your car_

_I like where we are... Here_

Rachel, turned to smile at Quinn. The blonde couldn't believe Rachel, had learned to play this song.

_Cause our lips, can touch_

_And our cheeks, can brush_

_Our lips can touch here_

_Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me_

_Whispers "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"_

_I fell in love, in love with you suddenly_

_Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_

Quinn, smiled taking the lead.

I like where you sleep,

When you sleep, next to me.

I like where you sleep..._ here_

Our lips, can _touch_

And our cheeks, can _brush_

Our lips can touch _here_

Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me

Whispers "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"

I fell in love, _in love with you suddenly_

_Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_

Rachel, jumped off the piano and stood beside, Quinn"

_Our lips, can touch_

_Our lips, can touch...here_

_You are the one the one that lies close to me_

_Whispers "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"_

_I fell in love, in love with you suddenly_

_Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_

Here in your arms. 

Rachel, leaned in slowly giving Quinn, time to turn away. To her surprise it was Quinn, who brought their lips together.

Brittany, squealed, clutching the book in her hand tightly. "Wooooooo!"

Everyone clapped and cheered before Brittany cut them off.

"This song is for you, Rachel" Brittany, blushed looking over at Tina, who furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"I'll be singing _Crazy For This Girl by Evan and Jaron_." Brittany, husked giving Tina, her bedroom eyes. Tina's eyes widened even more, Brittany would have laughed had she not been in character. Tina, was just as clueless as Rachel, had been. The Jazz band started, and Brittany began to sing.

_She rolls the window down _

_And she _

_Talks over the sound _

_Of the cars that pass us by _

_And I don't know why _

_But she's changed my mind _

Brittany, beamed singing to a shocked and confused, Tina.

_Would you look at her _

_She looks at me _

_She's got me thinking about her constantly _

_But she don't know how I feel _

_And as she carries on without a doubt _

_I wonder if she's figured out _

_I'm crazy for this girl _

_Yea im crazy for this girl _

Brittany, walked up to Tina, taking her hand and putting it to her heart.

"Oh, what the hell?" Artie, whispered.

_She was the one to hold me _

_The night _

_The sky fell down _

_And what was I thinking when _

_The world didn't end _

_Why didn't I know what I know now _

Quinn, turned to Rachel, who smiled and kissed her softly on the lips.

_Would you look at her _

_She looks at me _

_She's got me thinking about her constantly _

_But she don't know how I feel _

_And as she carries on without a doubt _

_I wonder if she's figured out _

_I'm crazy for this girl _

_Yea im crazy for this girl _

_Right now _

_Face to face _

_All my fears _

_Pushed aside _

_And right now _

_I'm ready to spend the rest of my life _

_With you _

Brittany, was having so much fun she didn't even notice Santana sneak out of the room. Brittany, tugged Tina, up with her and began twirling her around. Rachel, turned chuckling against Quinn's head.

_Would you look at her _

_She looks at me _

_She's got me thinking about her constantly _

_But she don't know how I feel _

_And as she carries on without a doubt _

_I wonder if she's figured out _

_I'm crazy for this girl _

"I'm crazy about you." Quinn, whispered to Rachel, nuzzling her nose against her neck.

_Would you look at her _

_She looks at me _

_She's got me thinking about her constantly _

_But she don't know how I feel _

_And as she carries on without a doubt _

_I wonder if she's figured out _

_I'm crazy for this girl_

"Okay, what the hell was that? Brittany, Quinn, is not in love with, Rachel, and she is not in love with, Quinn. They're just acting." Finn, scoffed looking around. Everyone, looked down as if they had know the whole time. "Wait a minute...Rachel, you didn't leave me for _her_ did you?" Finn, asked standing up and walking in front of both, Rachel, and, Quinn.

"No, Finn, I told you why I did. I told you three times actually." Rachel, sighed.

Finn, turned looking at, Quinn. "Do you really have feelings for her?"

"Yes, very much." Quinn, nodded squeezing Rachel's hand.

"You're lying! You're just out to get her!" Finn, yelled.

Quinn, just rolled her eyes laughing. "No, Finn, I'm not."

"Rachel, why can't you see what she's doing!" Finn, yelled pointing at, Quinn.

"Alright that's enough, Finn." Coach Sylvester, said placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Whatever. I'm done with you!" Finn, shouted pointing his sausage fingers at, Rachel. "She'll just cheat on you just like every guy she's been with."

"Finn!" both teachers shouted.

"Fine, Rachel, be with the crippled whore, see if I care. " Finn, spat turning to leave only to have, Rachel, tackle him to the ground.

"Take it back, Finn Hudson!" Rachel, shouted slapping and punching him.

"Ow! Rachel, get off!" Finn, whined feeling Rachel, smack him around.

Rachel, felt arms encircle her knowing it was, Puck. "Let me go, Noah! Let me go!" Rachel, screamed.

"Rach, Quinn, I-I-I'm so sorry." Finn said sitting up looking at angry, Rachel, Quinn, who tried to calm her down.

Coach Sylvester, took Finn, by the collar making him get up. She dragged him out of the choir room.

"Alright! Alright. I'm calm." Rachel, snapped making Puck, put her down. Rachel, turned to, Quinn "Are you okay?" She asked cupping her cheek.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Quinn, smiled sadly before looking, Rachel, over. "Why did you do that, Rae? You could have gotten hurt." Quinn, sniffled.

"I don't like it when people talk bad about you." Rachel, whispered. "They don't know anything about you."

Quinn, shook her head letting Rachel, wipe the tear that had barely escaped.

"You know it's not true, right? You will walk again, and you are not a whore. Do you understand me?" Rachel, stated letting her fingers go under Quinn's hair.

Quinn, nodded before leaning in to kiss, Rachel, softly.

"Whoa, when did this start going on?" Artie, asked gesturing to the two girls.

"It's always been on." Brittany, grinned. "Right, San?" Brittany, asked looking around. "San? Where did, Santana go?"

"She left while you were singing to, Tina." Kurt, explained.

Brittany, sighed before running out to find her girlfriend.

* * *

"There you are!" Brittany, beamed seeing, Santana, at her locker. Santana, looked at her girlfriend then closed her locker. "Rachel, just kicked Finn's ass." Brittany, laughed expecting that to cheer her girl up. "What's wrong San?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that I have sang to you numerous times. Yet you have not sang to me, but you will to, Tina" Santana, snapped.

"San, I'm sorry, I just, I never thought...I'm sorry." Brittany, said sadly. "I promise you that will change."

Santana, looked down.

"San, please, you know I can't stand it when you're sad or mad at me. Please forgive me." Brittany, sniffled.

"...Okay, but no more singing to anyone else."

"I promise." Brittany, beamed.

"So, Berry, really kicked Finn's ass?"

* * *

Santana and Brittany were walking down the hall spotting Puck, sitting on the stairs, and Rachel and Quinn, flirting.

"Berry, I heard you kicked Finn's ass." Santana, smirked. Rachel, smiled shyly looking down at Quinn. "So, are you two together now or what?" She asked looking down at their hands.

"We're taking it slow." Quinn, explained.

"Screw, slow! School ends in like twenty days!" Santana, bellowed.

"That's what I said!" Puck, chimed in while playing his DS.

"We'll figure something out." Rachel, said giving, Quinn, a lopsided grin.

"Ugh, whatever." Santana snapped pushing her hair back. "So are we all hanging out or what?"

"Actually, I promised, Noah, I'd help him study." Rachel, smiled.

"Oh." Quinn, said sadly.

"Come here for a sec." Rachel, spoke nodding her head away from everyone.

"After, I help, Noah, I'm flying out to, New York City."

"What? Why?" Quinn, asked raising her eyebrows.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, doesn't take no for an answer, Quinn. I'm going to get into NYADA if it's the last thing I do."

Quinn, squealed pulling, Rachel, down to hug her. "I love you!" Quinn, laughed, but stopped abruptly. "Rachel, I-"

"Quinn, I can't say it yet, but I know I will." Rachel, smiled brushing Quinn's hair back before placing a kiss on her pink lips.

"Promise you'll call and text me every chance you get?"

"I promise."

"Go get what's yours, Rachel Berry." Quinn, smirked.

"There should be a Barbra in there somewhere." Rachel, smirked.

Quinn, chuckled kissing, Rachel, once more.

"Hey love birds! I ain't got all day!" Santana, shouted smiling.

After one last kiss goodbye, Rachel, watched the girls drive away.

"Ready?" Puck, smiled draping his arm over, Rachel's shoulders.

"Yeah." Rachel, smiled before getting inside his truck and driving off.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry this is like four weeks late, I've been preparing and taking exams and AP exam week, then I graduated Friday. We had a fun run :) Thank you to everyone who stuck with this story!**

"**Trading Places" Chapter 7**

Quinn, sighed opening her eyes to the sound of her alarm going off. The week had gone by so slowly for, Quinn. Santana, Quinn, and Brittany had all went to help, Puck, the next night. Even though Quinn, had practically been with Rachel, the entire weekend she wanted some alone time. She did however manage to sneak in a few kisses here and there, but she was getting antsy. Rachel, had only been gone a total of three days, and it was driving her crazy. What made matters worse was that Rachel, hadn't told her a single thing. Sure they had texted each other nonstop. Rachel, on the other hand was keeping her mouth shut about what was going on up in New York City. Quinn, sat up reaching for her blinking phone and opened it with a smile.

"**Good morning, beautiful girl." xoxx your Rae of sunshine**

"**Morning, gorgeous...I wish you were here." xxoxxsuperx your girl Quinn**

Quinn, quickly sent a reply knowing her mother would be in shortly to help her get dressed.

"My girl, huh?"

Quinn, snapped her head towards her door seeing, Rachel leaning against the frame.

"Rachel!" Quinn, beamed sitting straight up. She really wished she could just run into Rachel's arms, and give her a big hug and her super kiss.

Rachel, was in front of her within seconds bringing her up in a hug. "God, I missed you." Rachel, breathed out.

After Quinn, hugged the hell out of Rachel, she then slapped the brunette on the arm.

"Ouch!" Rachel, scowled. "What the was that for?"

"Rachel, you haven't told me anything about what has been going on with you! You can't just waltz in here expecting a kiss." Quinn, spoke playfully folding her arms.

"I just wanted it to be a surprise, but I'm in, Quinn, I got in NYADA." Rachel, grinned.

Quinn, squealed bringing Rachel, down on top of her. Rachel, squeezed back before attempting to kiss Quinn, only to have the blonde moved her head.

"I haven't brushed my teeth yet." Quinn, chuckled softly.

"Quinnnnnn, I want my super kiss!" Rachel, sighed with a whine.

"Well help me up, and I'll go and brush them." Quinn, smirked.

Rachel, rolled off of Quinn, helping her to the bathroom. Quinn, hastily brushed her pearly whites. After she rolled back into her room seeing Rachel, looking at her photographs. Then to the picture on her nightstand.

"This was fast." Rachel, chuckled looking down at a recent picture of her and Quinn at Noah's house.

"Do you-Do you want me to put it away?" Quinn, asked looking down.

"No, I like it." Rachel, smiled softly. "In fact I want one too."

"Really?" Quinn, smiled looking back up.

"Yeah." Rachel, smiled back sitting down on the bed.

"So are you going to tell me what happened in New York?" Quinn, asked smiling.

"Well, as soon as I got there my dad's and I found a place to stay. The next day I went to NYADA first thing in the morning asking for, Carmen Tibideaux. They said she was out, and wouldn't be back till tomorrow. The next day, I waited for her till she came walking through. I begged her for another chance of course she said no, but I'm Rachel Barbra Berry, I always have a plan B." Rachel, smirked.

"Oh my gosh what did you do?" Quinn, laughed.

_Flashback_

"Ms Tibideaux, if you give me another chance, I swear you won't regret it." Rachel, spoke walking backwards in front of the woman.

"Ms Berry, I gave you two chances, and you bombed both." Carmen, spoke shaking her head trying to get away from Rachel.

"Ms Tibideaux, I strongly urge you to reconsider." Rachel, stated.

"And why is that?" Carmen, sighed.

"Because I'm Rachel Barbra Berry, I started singing and winning competitions since I was eight months old. When you met me I wasn't who I used to be. I wasn't the Rachel Barbra Berry that's standing before you today. I'm going to be on Broadway if it's the last thing I do, and I will be winning Nationals in few weeks which I urge you to go to. It will be in Chicago, Illinois on May 15."

Carmen, studied the girl for a moment then sighed. "No." before walking off.

Rachel, thought fast before singing.

"_Don't tell me not to live, Just sit and putter, Life's candy and the sun's A ball of butter. Don't bring around a cloud To rain on my parade!"_

Rachel, ran up in front of a stunned Carmen, jumping up on a bench.

"_Don't tell me not to fly- I've simply got to. If someone takes a spill, It's me and not you. Who told you you're allowed To rain on my parade!"_

Rachel, jumped down before dancing around the stunned students.

"_I'll march my band out, I'll beat my drum, And if I'm fanned out, Your turn at bat, sir. At least I didn't fake it."_

Rachel, took a top hat of a professor walking by.

"_Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it! But whether I'm the rose Of sheer perfection, Or freckle on the nose Of life's complexion, The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye, I gotta fly once, I gotta try once, Only can die once, right, sir? Ooh, life is juicy, Juicy, and you see I gotta have my bite, sir!"_

Rachel, broke away from the crowd standing in front of Carmen.

"_Get ready for me, love, cause I'm a commer, I simply gotta march, My heart's a drummer. Don't bring around a cloud To rain on my parade!"_

"_I'm gonna live and live now, Get what I want-I know how, One roll for the whole show bang, One throw, that bell will go clang, Eye on the target and wham One shot, one gun shot, and BAM! Hey, Ms Tibideaux, Here I am!" _

Rachel, smirked spreading her arms before dancing around the smiling students. Before hopping on a large boulder.

"_I'll march my band out, I will beat my drum, And if I'm fanned out, Your turn at bat, sir, At least I didn't fake it. Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it. Get ready for me, love, 'cause I'm a commer, I simply gotta march, My heart's a drummer. Nobody, no, nobody Is gonna rain on my parade!"_

Once Rachel, finished she noticed the applause she was getting, and bowed before hopping off the boulder and walking over to Ms Tibideaux.

"This is why you need me, Ms Tibideaux. Because one day that applause will be for me after a show. One day I will be on Broadway. Whether that will be in the Gershwin theatre, or the Ambassador, it doesn't matter because I will be there." Rachel, spoke making Carmen laugh and shake her head.

"Welcome to Nyada, Rachel Berry." Carmen, laughed.

"There should be a 'Barbra' in there somewhere." Rachel, spoke making the woman laugh.

_End of Flashback_

Quinn, laughed with glee bringing Rachel, in her arms. "I'm so proud of you, Rachel."

"Do I get my super kiss now?" Rachel, asked with a lopsided smile.

Quinn, leaned in with a sultry look on her face before leaning towards Rachel's ear. "No." She whispered. "Not until I show you something." Quinn, grinned.

"Um, okay." Rachel, gulped.

"Now, I haven't actually tried to do this, but I feel confident enough to do it." Quinn, spoke as Rachel got off of her.

"Okay." Rachel, nodded.

"Could you please put my brakes on?" Quinn, asked looking down at her wheels.

Rachel, quickly locked the wheels before going in front of Quinn. The blonde began using her arms to lift her up. Rachel, rushed to help her, but heard Quinn say "No." After a little struggle Quinn, managed to stand up with a little help from her dresser.

"Quinn..." Rachel, whispered grinning from ear to ear. The brunette laughed bringing the blonde in a hug. "You're doing it, Q." Rachel, whispered brushing Quinn's, hair back. "Do I get my super kiss now?"

"Hmhm..." Quinn, smiled leaning down slowly taking those plump lips against hers.

Rachel, wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist feeling Quinn, doing the same around her neck. Quinn, lightly licked Rachel's, lips which opened slightly letting her in. The kiss grew strong making the blonde moaned feeling Rachel, take her in her bottom before slowly pulling away.

"I missed you." Rachel, sighed leaning her forehead against Quinn's.

"I missed you more." Quinn, replied feeling the brunette pull her even more closer.

"That's not possible." Rachel, whispered.

Quinn, smiled in a daze seeing that Rachel's eyes were still closed. "Let's say we both missed each other very, very much?"

"Fine." Rachel, smiled opening her eyes.

"Ladies, I hate to be the bringer of bad news, but you both have school in thirty minutes." Judy, spoke from behind the door.

"Oh!" Quinn, laughed covering her mouth.

* * *

Rachel, wheeled Quinn towards Santana and Brittany.

Brittany squealed clapping her hands together. "I am so happy that you guys are finally together now!"

"Actually, Brittany, someone has yet to ask me out." Quinn, said coyly.

"Me? Why not you?" Rachel, playfully scoffed.

"Because, I'm a crip." Quinn, smiled.

"Really? Well I'm a Blood so I don't know if this is going to work." Rachel, laughed along with Quinn before wheeling her off to her next class.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late guys, Emma, was going over some food options." Mr Shue, explained walking in.

"Mr Shue, I was wondering if I could-"

"Go right ahead, Rachel." Mr Shue beamed knowing exactly what it was.

"When this club started it started with five and gradually grew. Yeah, it grew for some of the wrong reasons." Rachel, laughed looking at Santana, Brittany, and Quinn who all smiled awkwardly. "But if any one of you hadn't things would have been so much different. Santana wouldn't have had the courage to be with Brittany." the blonde and the Latina smiled at eachother before kissing softly.

"Tina would still be stuttering, and Mike wouldn't be dancing in public. Noah, would still be a senior and a bully. Kurt, would have never have met Blaine. Artie, wouldn't have had the chance to walk just one more time...To me the biggest growth out of everyone here is, Quinn." The blonde looked up smiling.

"Quinn, you have been through so much. You're the strongest person I know, so this song is for you. If you don't mind singing it with me." Rachel, smiled seeing Quinn nod. Rachel, quickly moved the bench out of the way wheeling Quinn to the piano showing her the notes. Rachel, walked to her guitar and counted to three with, Quinn, before strumming.

*(Rachel's _italics_ Quinn is Underlined and for both of them it's: underlined in italics...This song is called "Falling Slowly" by The Frames. I repeat This song is not mine!)**

_I don't know you_

But I want you

Quinn, smiled pressing on the keys.

_All the more for that_

_Words fall through me_

And always fool me

_And I can't react_

_And games that never amount_

To more than they're meant

_Will play themselves out_

_Whoa, Whoa, Whoa_

_Take this sinking boat and point it home_

_We've still got time_

_Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice_

_You'll make it now_

Falling slowly,

Rachel and Quinn stared at one another smiling.

_eyes that know me_

_And I can't go back_

Rachel, walked closer towards, Quinn.

Moods that take me

_and erase me_

_And I'm painted black_

_You have suffered enough_

Rachel, knew this song was perfect for them that's why she chose it.

And warred with yourself

_It's time that you won_

_hmmmmmhm_

_Take this sinking boat and point it home_

_We've still got time_

_Raise your hopeful voice you had a choice_

_You've made it now_

_Falling slowly sing your melody_

_I'll sing along_

_Ohh, I'll sing along_

Along

They both began singing different parts overlapping each other.

_Take this sinking boat and point it home _I don't know you, but I want to

_We've still got time_

Rachel, took off the guitar and set it on top of the piano before kissing Quinn, softly on the lips. Their friends cheered and 'awed'. Rachel, pulled back cupping Quinn's cheek whispering. "I meant every word. It's time that you've won."

Quinn, pecked Rachel's hand. "Thank you." She whispered back.

"Rachel! God, will you ask her out already!" Brittany, shouted impatiently.

Everyone laughed leaving the choir room to give the two girls some alone time.

"Come on, B. She will." Santana, smiled dragging her girlfriend out of the door.

Rachel, looked back at Quinn sighing and said. "Will you-"

"Yes!" Quinn, beamed.

"-get me a cup of water? I'm parched." Rachel, smirked.

Quinn's smile faded as she smacked Rachel's shoulder. Rachel, laughed bringing Quinn, in a hug.

"Will you do me the honor of being my date tonight?" Rachel, spoke softly.

"Yes." They both beamed at one another before catching up with the others. "So, where are you taking me?"

"I don't know yet, but it will be amazing." Rachel, smiled rolling Quinn out of the door.

"Well it better be I am the Quinn Fabray." Quinn, chuckled.

"Only the best for you, Q." Rachel, smiled leaning down to peck Quinn on the cheek.

"I can't wait." Quinn, sighed looking at their friends laughing.

"For what?" Rachel, asked.

"Everything."

**A/N: Crappy ending I know, but I wanted to actually finish this. Thank you for staying with it.**


End file.
